


Descent

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Short, …Yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a bullet in his gut, and he simply cannot feel it. The pain is not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

Shot in the vitals. If he doesn't pay it some attention he will die before long. It should be agony. He cannot feel it at all.

Not a matter of simply turning his attention away from the pain, slipping away into some attractive vestibule of his palace to rest on cool marble, as he did when Mason had him branded.

(Though he did not do this when Jack Crawford came for him in Florence, not until he escaped down the trail of Pazzi's ancestral blood. He let the widower of Bella have that much.)

Not like that. There is a bullet in his gut, and he simply cannot feel it. The pain is not there.

_It's beautiful._

With those words the clashing shifting moiré-patterned chaos of the universe aligns all at once, tessellated, endless beauty, a moment frozen in flowers.

He cannot feel the pain. He does not feel the gravity, at first, when they fall—it is the wind he feels and the sea coming closer.

All lost to the sea? Perhaps. He accepts this easily. He has no will to oppose anything that Will does now.

Lucifer was too proud to scream when he fell, though he had cause enough for rage.

Icarus should have been more grateful for the brush with radiance.


End file.
